House of Masks 008b
Marilla if she finds Aethons room, would proceed to pound the gurneys out of that room, if there were any. 11:57:00 PM Josie: All right, this is *outside* the door to Aethon's room. 11:57:06 PM Josie: There aren't any gurneys that you have access to. 11:57:32 PM Aethon: ((Well, technically, this is the room Aethon and Serafina are in.)) 11:57:32 PM Marilla: ((Yes, but if there were gurneys in his room, they'd have hidden in the bathroom or something.)) 11:58:19 PM Marilla: "AETHON REVEAL YOURSELF TO ME AT ONCE!!" 11:58:44 PM | Edited 11:59:20 PM Marilla: Marilla would be pound on the door with intent to assault. AM Marilla: . . . AM Aethon: ((Nothing but the sound of muffled talking inside)) AM Marilla: ... AM Marilla: ((I have no idea how I'm going to get into that room.)) AM Aethon: ((You could always kick it down)) AM Marilla: "I need you to get out here and unsex me!!" AM Josie: ((Yeah, could break it, or cast Knock.)) AM Marilla: Marilla casts knock. AM Josie: ((Do you *have* knock?)) AM Marilla: ((I didn't even know it existed until just now.)) AM Aethon: ((What's your STR?)) AM Marilla: Marilla attempts to break down the door. AM Marilla: ((12)) AM Josie: ((Give it a shot!)) AM Marilla: ((I mean 14)) AM Marilla: ((What do I roll?)) AM | Edited 12:05:03 AM Marilla: ((BAB?)) AM Aethon: ((Since the door's standing still... unarmed damage)) AM Josie: ((Yep. Or you can use the staff.)) AM Marilla: ((I'm going for a kind of warrior princess feel at the moment, so unarmed it is.)) AM Marilla: ((Just a 20?)) AM Aethon: ((1d3+STR if unarmed)) AM Aethon: (1d3+2 I think)) AM Aethon: ((How much HP does the door have?)) AM Josie: ((Not a *whole* lot. Hang on.)) AM Josie: WHAM. There's a heavy slam up against the door. AM Josie: Serafina opens the door! AM Marilla: Marilla greets her with the face of an angry warrior princess. AM Aethon: Aethon manages to look very annoyed. AM Marilla: Marilla manages to look a bit more annoyed. AM Josie: Serafina: ... why, what's wrong? AM Marilla: "I'm wearing taboo artifacts." AM Aethon: Aethon 's annoyance fades into stifled laughter at the chainmail bikini. AM Aethon: "I thought I told you not to put that on." AM Marilla: "And I thought you'd never make a girl cry." AM Marilla: "I didn't say that." AM Marilla: "That was the crown." AM Josie: Serafina blushes. "He *didn't.*" AM Aethon: Aethon gets up from his couch. He sighs. "What is it you wanted me to do?" AM Marilla: "Cut my head off." AM Aethon: Aethon walks up next to Serafina, and quietly closes the door on Marilla. AM Marilla: Marilla casts Shillelagh on her quarterstaff, and beats it against the door with all the might of Wonder Woman. AM Josie: Roll damage! AM Josie: The door's hinges break, and it falls in. AM Marilla: Marilla steps over the door into the room. AM Marilla: "So this crown is stuck to my head. Use your sword on my clothes. AM Marilla: "Please slice off my bra." AM Marilla: "And me undergarments." AM Aethon: "What." AM Marilla: "Please." AM Marilla: "Just take it off." AM Marilla: "I can't live like this." AM Marilla: "And you've totally been crying, please don't front." AM Josie: ... it's worth noting that this is one of the most absurd moments I've ever experienced in a game, and I have been sat upon to death by a giant swan. AM Aethon: "Look, Marilla, I appreciate you coming to ask for my help with this... situation but... Sera and I, we're a little occupied at the moment." AM Josie: Serafina turns bright red again. "... maybe I should.. go." AM Aethon: Aethon catches Sera's arm and holds her from behind. AM Aethon: "I'm sure Trystan and Caspar will think of something." AM Marilla: "I couldn't give less droppings about what this was, this concers the future of everything. If I keep wearing this, I'll lose my connection with nature, possibly forever!!" AM Aethon: "But you just cast a spell!" AM Marilla: "Maybe now! But in a minute when nature figures out I've broken the taboo of wearing.... Ugh, METALWORK! Zip! Zoop! Zam!" AM Marilla: "I'm out of a life, and nature don't take no droppings, once I'm out I'd have to save a rain forrest to get back in!" AM Josie: Serafina: ... wouldn't nature have figured that out by now? How long has it been? AM Marilla: "Like 10 minutes, I don't know maybe she's pooping?" AM Josie: Serafina, doubtfully: I don't think it works that way... AM Marilla: "And you wouldn't know would you, because you're not a druid." Marilla motions her head as if it was a propeller. "Now how about you and your consort find a way to take my clothes off before I fill this house with ((Jumanji)) the call of the wild!!" AM Josie: Serafina: ... I... don't think I can, really. AM Aethon: Aethon shakes his head. AM Aethon: "Neither can I." AM Marilla: ... AM Marilla: Marilla looks between Serafina and Aethon, from one to the other, over and over again. AM Marilla: "Use protection." Marilla leaves the room, heading off into the deep recesses of the house in search of helpful/harmful spirits. AM Aethon: Aethon breathes out a sigh of relief. AM Josie: Serafina turns bright red again. AM Josie: ((Back to the other room for Aethon!)) AM Josie: She looks around and then opens another door in the hallway, closing it shut behind them. AM Marilla: Marilla casts summon natures ally, summoning a monkey into Serafina and Aethons room, with the intention of harassing them and flinging poo, because hell hath no fury like a warrior princess and her monkeys. AM Josie: Serafina pops back out of the room again, because MONKEY SUDDENLY. AM Marilla: Monkey: AH AH AH AH AH AH AM Josie: Serafina does a sort of yelpy scream and then flees into another room! AM Josie: She drags Aethon with her. AM Josie: ((NOW they're back in the other room again.)) AM Marilla: Marilla hopes they enjoy the gift. Category:Logs Category:House of Masks